MY PRIZE IS YOU
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [Akashi x Readers] / Sekuel dari FFku yang berjudul "I'm Crazy Because Of You"/ Sei-kun berulang tahun. Dan hadiah yang ia inginkan adalah… /Mind to RnR?/ Rate T semi M.


**PAIRING : Akashi Seijuurou x Readers/You**

**.**

**RATED : T+**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**My Prize Is You © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, Menggunakan Reader's POV, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sekuel dari FFku yang berjudul **_**"I'm Crazy Because Of You"**_**/ Sei-kun berulang tahun. Dan hadiah yang ia inginkan adalah…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MY PRIZE IS YOU**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

"_STO-STOP_, SEI-_KUN_!" Teriakku keras, menggema di dalam ruangan temaram yang hanya bercahayakan rembulan.

Mengerang frustasi, lelaki berambut _crimson_ yang tengah memenjarakan tubuhku di bawah naungan tubuh besarnya saat ini menghentikan aksinya dengan sangat tidak rela. Ia menatapku tajam seraya mendesis menahan gejolak nafsu dan kekesalan yang berkecamuk, "Apalagi, [name]? Bukankah kau sudah mengatakan sudah _'siap'_ beberapa menit yang lalu?"

"_Go-gomenasai_, Sei-_kun_." Ujarku takut-takut. Tak berani membalas tatapannya. Hanya mengalihkan wajahku ke samping kanan, berusaha menormalkan debaran jantungku yang menggila.

"Jangan pernah menghindari tatapanku!" Sei-_kun_ memegang daguku, mengarahkannya ke depan agar tatapan kami kembali terhubung. Ia menghela nafas berat ketika melihat sorot mata ketakutan dan kegugupan yang terpancar jelas dari kedua manik hitamku. "Jika kau memang belum siap dan belum sepenuhnya mempercayaiku, katakan saja sejujurnya! Tak perlu berbohong seperti itu."

"Sei-_kun_ … A-aku—"

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang." Ujar Sei-_kun_ seraya bangkit dari atas tubuhku. "Sepertinya untuk beberapa hari kita tak perlu bertemu dulu. Aku perlu waktu untuk sendiri. _Gomen_, [name]!" Akhirnya ia melangkah pergi keluar kamar, meninggalkanku seorang diri disini. Termenung dengan perasaan sesak yang membuat tetesan air mata melesak keluar membasahi wajahku.

"Hiks … Sei-_kun_ … Hiks … _Gomenasai _…" Hanya kata maaf yang mampu kugumamkan. Tak berusaha mengejarnya ataupun mencegahnya pergi. Apa yang ia katakan tadi memang benar. Mungkin untuk sementara waktu kami tak perlu bertemu. Kami harus memikirkan dan merenungi segalanya dengan baik, hingga ketika saatnya tiba kami bisa bicara dari hati ke hati untuk meluruskan masalah yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Prize is You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sudah tiga hari lamanya Sei-_kun_ tak berbicara padaku. Ia benar-benar mengabaikanku. Tak menganggap keberadaanku sedikitpun. Melihatku pun tidak. Bersikap seolah tak pernah mengenalku, bersikap layaknya orang asing. Hatiku berdenyut sakit diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kekasihku sendiri—lelaki yang telah menempati posisi penting di dalam hatiku selain kedua orangtuaku.

_Kami-sama_ … Apa aku sudah bersikap keterlaluan padanya? Ia pasti sangat marah dan kecewa karena penolakanku kemarin yang entah ke berapa kalinya. Ia selalu sabar menghadapi sikapmu yang plin-plan, selalu berusaha mengerti dan memaafkan. Namun sepertinya kali ini ia sudah terlalu kecewa. Bahkan ia berpikir kalau aku tak mempercayainya. Sungguh! Bukan itu alasan aku menolak. Aku hanya….

Huft, baiklah! Mungkin alasanku ini akan menjadi bahan tertawaan semua orang ketika mendengarnya. Aku sangat mempercayai Sei-kun sejak pernyataan perasaannya lima bulan yang lalu. Hanya saja … Aku belum siap dan takut untuk melakukan _'itu'_. Kata teman-temanku yang telah melakukan _'itu'_ dengan kekasihnya, proses penyatuan yang mereka lakukan sangatlah menyakitkan. Bahkan rasa sakitnya tak menghilang sampai dua atau tiga hari. Cara berjalan mereka pun terlihat berbeda karena rasa sakit itu masih mempengaruhinya.

Membayangkannya saja membuatku bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana bisa _'benda'_ besar milik seorang lelaki bisa memasuki lubang kecil nan sempit milik seorang wanita? Astaga! Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Otakku benar-benar mesum! Berhentilah memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu, [name]! Tidak boleh. Aku harus fokus mencerna pelajaran yang disampaikan _Sensei_ saat ini, bukannya malah berpikiran hal lain.

[Name], _baka_! Seharusnya aku tak memikirkan semua ini pada saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Orang yang kupikirkan saja sama sekali tak peduli. Ia hanya terdiam di bangkunya yang terletak tak jauh dari bangkuku—tepatnya berada di sisi kananku. Sepertinya kau sangat fokus, Sei-_kun_. Pantas saja ia menjadi murid nomor satu di sekolah karena kecerdasan yang dimilikinya, karena ia selalu serius dan fokus dalam belajar. Sangat jauh berbeda denganku.

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan, [name]?" Suara berat milik _Sensei_ mengejutkanku sekaligus membuyarkan segala lamunan dan perhatianku pada Sei-_kun_.

Segera aku alihkan tatapanku ke depan, dimana pemandangan yang tertangkap adalah wajah _Sensei _yang memberenggut antara kesal dan marah. Oh, _damn it_! Sepertinya ia mengetahui kelakuanku yang sejak tadi tak memperhatikan segala hal yang disampaikannya, dan malah memperhatikan hal lain—yaitu lelaki tampan bermata heterokrom disampingku ini.

"Kenapa diam, [name]? Apa materi yang kusampaikan sangat membosankan sehingga kau lebih memilih memperhatikan Akashi daripada aku?" Tanya Sensei lagi.

**DEGG**

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak mendengar pertanyaannya. Rasanya aku memilih mati saja daripada harus mendapat malu seperti ini.

'_SENSEI_ MENYADARINYA. DAN KINI SEMUA ORANG TAHU. ARGHH … _KAMI-SAMA_ … AKU MALU SEKALI.' Teriakku histeris. Hanya di dalam hati. Tentu saja aku masih memiliki akal sehat untuk tidak berteriak disini, meski nyatanya ingin sekali aku melakukan itu.

Tatapan mata _Sensei_ kian mengintimidasi, membuat lidahku kelu hingga tak mampu berbicara untuk sekedar melayangkan bantahan atau pembelaan.

Kini tatapan semua orang tertuju padaku. Termasuk Sei-_kun_. _Kami-sama_ … Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Tubuhku bahkan membeku karena terlalu gugup dan takut. Terlebih tatapan Sei-_kun_ begitu dingin nan menusuk, membuatku bertambah kacau saja.

"_Se-sensei_ … _Go-gomenasai_ …" Akhirnya suaraku keluar juga. Meski susah payah dan terbata. Berdiri dari tempat dudukku sembari membungkukkan tubuh berulang kali. Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera berlari meninggalkan kelas yang terasa bagaikan ruang sidang pengadilan bagiku.

"[Full Name]! Kembali kesini atau aku akan memberikan hukuman berat padamu!" Teriak _Sensei_ keras penuh ancaman, namun aku tak mempedulikannya. Terus saja mengayunkan kedua kakiku, berlari kian menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Prize is You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

Aku masih bergelung nyaman di atas tempat tidurku. Masih lengkap menggunakan seragam sekolah dan sepatu. Sejak dua jam yang lalu—tepatnya setelah insiden memalukan di sekolah. Aku memutuskan pulang (**baca: kabur**) ke _apartement_, tak melanjutkan kegiatan belajar yang seharusnya masih berlangsung sekitar setengah jam lagi.

Ah, masa bodoh! Lagipula itu adalah pelajaran terakhir, dan aku tak mungkin tetap berdiam diri disana setelah kejadian itu bukan? Hanya orang yang sudah tak memiliki urat malu yang akan tetap bertahan, sedangkan aku memilih kabur dan menghindar.

Bahkan aku meninggalkan tas, dompet, beserta ponselku di kelas. Untungnya di dalam saku seragamku masih ada uang yang cukup untuk ongkos pulang. Sisa uang jajanku tadi ketika jam istirahat. Kalau tidak, maka habislah aku. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok. Yang pasti hukuman berat dari _Sensei_ sudah menantiku. Bersiap sajalah, [name]!

Mataku tiba-tiba menjadi berat. Sepertinya aku mulai mengantuk. Tidur sebentar untuk melepas lelah tak buruk juga. Suasana pun mendukung penuh. Hujan deras yang membuat tubuhku menggigil kedinginan meski telah terbalut selimut tebal. Baiklah, aku akan tidur saja. Mungkin ketika terbangun nanti pikiran serta perasaanku akan sedikit membaik. Ya, semoga saja.

Lupakan sejenak masalah di sekolah dan Sei-_kun_! Dan bersiap pergi menuju alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Prize is You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'U-ughh … Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tubuhku terasa berat begini? Dan lagi … A-ahh … Benda apa yang menyentuh leherku ini? Basah, hangat, dan lembut.' Pikirku masih belum mendapatkan kesadaran secara seluruhnya. Mataku masih terasa berat hingga sulit untuk terbuka.

Tunggu dulu! Bahkan kini aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat berbau khas yang sangat tak asing lagi, tepat di sekitar wajahku. Dan sedetik kemudian sebuah ciuman dalam yang syarat akan kerinduan mendarat di atas bibir tipisku diiringi terbukanya kedua kelopak mataku secara bersamaan. Membuatku bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Mataku membulat sempurna melihat Sei-_kun _yang telah berada di atas tubuhku sembari mencium bibirku cukup ganas. Ternyata ialah yang membuat tidurku terganggu. Dasar setan merah ini! Bisa-bisanya ia mengambil kesempatan untuk menyentuhku ketika aku terlelap. Aku sungguh tak bisa bersikap lengah meski sedetik saja. Namun kenapa ia melakukan ini padaku? Apa ia sudah tak marah lagi? Lalu bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke dalam _apartement_ku? Bukankah tadi aku sudah…

"_Hontouni baka_!" Ujar Sei-_kun_ setelah melepaskan ciumannya yang sama sekali tak mendapatkan balasan dariku yang terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kekecewaan. Ia segera bangkit dari atas tubuhku, berdiri memunggungiku seraya kembali berkata: "Lain kali kau harus mengunci pintu apartementmu jika ingin tidur. Untungnya aku yang masuk ke apartementmu, bagaimana jika orang lain atau penjahat yang masuk?"

Seolah baru tersadar dari lamunan, akupun mengeluarkan suara: "Se-_kun_ … _Go-gomenasai _…" _Baka_! Kenapa malah kata itu yang meluncur dari mulutku? Padahal masih banyak kata lain yang lebih tepat untuk situasi saat ini. Kulihat tas milikku sudah berada di atas sofa. Berarti Sei-_kun_ yang membawanya. Ia sengaja datang kesini untuk memberikannya padaku. Ternyata ia masih mempedulikanku.

"Sudahlah, [name]. Berhenti meminta maaf!" Sei-kun menghela nafas berat, "Bukan itu yang kubutuhkan." Imbuhnya lagi masih enggan berbicara berhadapan denganku.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanyaku tanpa tergagap. Memperhatikan punggung tegapnya dari belakang. Punggung yang sangat aku rindukan. Ingin sekali aku mendekapnya, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya hingga paru-paruku penuh. Namun … Aku tak berani melakukannya. Ragu dan takut ia akan menolakku. Bersikap dingin dan tak peduli seperti akhir-akhir ini.

Lantas apa maksudnya ia menciumku tadi?

"Aku tak marah, [name]." Suara Sei-_kun_ membuyarkan lamunanku. Ah, sepertinya aku akan menjadi gila karena terlalu sering melamun. "Aku hanya kecewa padamu. Bahkan kau tak ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Ketika aku berusaha untuk mencoba bersikap dingin dan tak peduli padamu, kukira kau akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita. Namun nyatanya kau malah berdiam diri saja, tak melakukan sesuatu." Imbuhnya lagi yang entah mengapa terdengar lirih.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku. Hatimu belum terbuka sepenuhnya untukku. Benar begitu?" Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit-langit kamarku seakan pemandangan disana lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan berbicara saling berhadapan denganku.

**GYUTT**

Tanpa dikomando kedua kakiku melangkah mendekati Sei-_kun_ dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Akhirnya aku bisa menghirup aroma khas milikmu sepuasnya, meski harus menahan malu sekuat tenaga. Tak apa, ini tak terlalu memalukan dibandingkan tadi di sekolah.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Kau salah mengerti, Sei-_kun_." Bantahku tak menerima pemikirannya yang sangat salah itu. "_Gomen_, jika aku lupa mengenai hari ulang tahunmu. Aku sudah memberikan hatiku sepenuhnya untukmu. Aku mempercayaimu. Hanya saja…" Rona merah menjalari seluruh wajahku, tak kuasa melanjutkan ucapanku yang pastinya akan menambah kekecewaan Sei-_kun_ jika tak kujelaskan secara rinci.

"Hanya saja apa?" Tanyanya meminta kejelasan. Ia tak bergeming, tak menolak pelukkanku. Hanya berdiam diri masih memandangi langit-langit kamar.

"A-aku ta-takut." Ungkapku kian menenggelamkan wajah di atas punggung Sei-_kun_. "A-aku pun ingin kau memilikiku seutuhnya, hanya saja me-mentalku belum si-siap untuk melakukan _'itu'_." Jelas sudah. Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. _Kami-sama_ … Apa aku salah berkata demikian pada Sei-_kun_? Semoga saja tidak.

Hening beberapa saat. Sei-_kun_ tak mengeluarkan suaranya lagi setelah ucapanku tadi. Kini pandangannya lurus ke depan. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tanganku yang masih melingkari pinggangnya. Ia Melepaskan pelukkanku, berbalik menghadapku, menatap mataku dalam kemudian berkata: "Kau mempercayaiku bukan?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jika kau percaya padaku, maka tak ada yang harus kau takutkan lagi." Sei-_kun _menggenggam kedua tanganku erat, menyimpannya di atas dada bidangnya. "Cukup percaya saja padaku! Dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya penuh kesungguhan.

Akupun mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya. Mencoba tersenyum meski ragu. Menarik Sei-_kun_ ke dalam pelukkanku, "Selamat ulang tahun, Sei-_kun_. Aku percaya padamu dan aku mencintaimu."

"Akupun mencintaimu, [name]. Bahkan lebih besar dari cintamu untukku." Bisik Sei-_kun_ tepat di telingaku, membalas pelukkan lebih erat.

"_Gomen_, aku belum menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahun untukmu." Ujarku tanpa melepas pelukkan. Menikmati hangat dan aroma tubuh Sei-_kun_ yang menenangkan.

"_My Prize Is You _..." Ujar Sei-_kun_ bersuara serak nan menggoda. Tanpa basa-basi menggendong tubuhku ala _bridel style_, membuatku memekik pelan karena terkejut. Ia tersenyum miring, membuatku terpesona untuk sesaat. Mengagumi ketampanan kekasihku ini. Dan alarm bahaya pun berbunyi di dalam otakku ketika melihat senyum—ah tidak, lebih tepatnya seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Oh, _Kami-sama_ … Sepertinya aku tak bisa mengelak ataupun melarikan diri lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku ingin Sei-_kun_ memilikiku untuk seutuhnya, maka biarkanlah saja apa yang akan terjadi kali ini. Aku mencintainya dan iapun mencintaiku. Selamanya tak akan berubah karena hati kami telah bertaut satu sama lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN? OR CONTINUE?-**

* * *

**#_Author's Notes_:**

**Tadinya FF ini akan ku _publish_ ketika ULTAHnya Sei-_kun_, tapi belum selesai. #Keburu ilang _mood_#**

**Baru selesai hari ini, jadinya aku _publish_ sekarang deh.**

_**I hope you like this story!**_

**Mau lanjut atau tamat sampai disini aja? Hehehe :p**

**REVIEWMU ADALAH SEMANGATKU!**


End file.
